wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 2, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The July 2, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 2, 2018 at the Denny Sanford Premier Center in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Episode summary Dr. Shelby returned to treat Bayley and Sasha Banks in counseling Two friends who can’t stand each other. Stakes are high. There’s only one man who can help Bayley and Sasha Banks through the counseling sessions that will determine the fates of their Raw careers: Dr. Shelby. When the two brawling Superstars found themselves unexpectedly scheduled for the same session, Shelby resurfaced for the first time in years and brought Bayley and Sasha into the “Friend Zone” where he attempted to work the same magic that turned Daniel Bryan and Kane into WWE Tag Team Champions. Clearly, his handiwork has some staying power, though whether Bayley and Banks can abide by the seven tenants of friendship — love, helping, joy, sharing, time, honesty, respect — is a question that might be tougher to address. Between the Superstars' snide imitations of each other during "Honesty Theater" and their constant bickering, the good doctor was left more flustered than usual. Clearly, he has his work cut out for him this time. Titus Worldwide vs The Authors of Pain Titus Worldwide made it a point last week to try and teach The Authors of Pain the unwritten rules of the locker room. This week, they were the ones learning the lesson. While Akam & Rezar made themselves scarce before they could throw down in earnest against Titus O’Neil & Apollo Crews last week, the former NXT Tag Team Champions had no such hesitance when it came to pulverizing Titus Worldwide in a match on Raw. Flashes of brilliance from Titus & Apollo aside, the entire contest was basically a showcase for AOP’s blistering tag team maneuvers, up to and including the Last Chapter that downed Crews for the victory. AOP may not be well-versed in the classic bylaws of sports-entertainment, but clearly, the old rules may no longer apply. Ember Moon vs Liv Morgan Ruby Riott missed Raw with an injury, but the rest of The Riott Squad can still cause plenty of mayhem on their own. (They trashed the backstage area while Elias supplied them with some sweet riffs). Unfortunately, they couldn’t close the in-ring gap, though Liv Morgan was very impressive in a loss to Ember Moon that showcased both the potential of the blue-tongued brawler from New Jersey and the heart and skill of The War Goddess. Even though Ember was dropped to the mat by a flailing offensive press from Morgan, the former NXT Women’s Champion rallied with a jaw-dropping Eclipse to close out the match. Nia Jax vs Mickie James Alexa Bliss didn’t seem too perturbed by Ronda Rousey’s announcement that she’ll be sitting ringside at WWE Extreme Rules with a personally-bought ticket (she’s suspended from Raw, not the pay-per-view). The announcement that Bliss’ Raw Women’s Title rematch against Nia Jax from the same event would be an Extreme Rules Match left her a little more shaken. But nothing seemed to show Bliss the gravity of her situation than Jax’s victory over Alexa’s friend Mickie James on Raw. With Natalya backing up Nia at ringside, The Irresistible Force was a force to be reckoned with against the six-time Women’s Champion. If there was any bright spot for Alexa, it was that Mickie’s targeted attack of Nia’s knee left open a slight window as to how Jax might be beaten, but Jax nevertheless reversed the Mick Kick into a tremendous sitout powerbomb and sealed the win with the Samoan Drop. The specter of Ronda Rousey looms large in the distance. The reality of Jax poses the more immediate threat. And Alexa Bliss is fast realizing she’ll have to deal with both before all is said and done. Results * Tag Team Match: Titus Worldwide (Titus O'Neil & Apollo Crews) (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) * Singles Match: Ember Moon defeated Liv Morgan (w/ Sarah Logan) * Singles Match: Nia Jax (w/ Natalya) defeated Mickie James (w/ Alexa Bliss) Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes